


A Mystic Change of Plans - Part 2

by alexjometric



Series: A Mystic Change of Plans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, California, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mermaids, Phoenix - Freeform, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjometric/pseuds/alexjometric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is trying to regain his sanity after meeting Adella and departing from her, only to find that it won't be that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystic Change of Plans - Part 2

I had only known this woman for maybe 18 hours, and as I saw her swim away, I felt this ache, as well as an immense amount of confusion. I figured I had to be dreaming. The past day and a half hadn’t happened. Mermaids don’t exist, at least not outside story books and Disney movies. Perplexed, I walked back to my car and sat there for a solid fifteen minutes, just recalling every single detail of our encounters; the silken look of her hair, the luminescence in her eyes as she spoke of her family. I know it sounds like I was romanticizing her, but that wasn’t what I was feeling. I felt like I had lost a friend…a hardly-human, unnaturally beautiful friend.

* * *

 

_I finally get to go back and see Lorena and father! Oh, how I have missed being home. I feel so much better, although I am missing my friend. For that short amount of time, I felt like I had a true companion, and I did not even bother to catch his name. However, I do have his license plate number memorized. DY407EN. A bit creepy, huh? I figured that if I plan to see him again, I have to have some way of finding him. There’s no way I’m going to just leave him hanging like that – imagine what I did to his mind! Telling a human of my existence is thoroughly against the rules set in place by Queen Cordelia. If she found out that I did such a thing…_

_As I swim up to Lorena, I tap her on the back. She turns around, and instead of seeing a face of excitement like I had been anticipating, I see a face of confusion._

_“What are you doing back here?” she asks._

_“I…I came back home.”_

_“But why would you do that? You had it made! You got out of here!”_

_“That wasn’t my aim, Lorena. When I arrived on shore I was unconscious. The elixir I drank to heal my fin didn’t work correctly. Well, not completely. It healed my fin, but it also knocked me out. I didn’t want to go inland. Two men abducted me while I was out.”_

_“Are…are you okay? Did they hurt you?” “_

_Not that I can tell. All I remember is waking up in a torn up bed with human legs, a plain shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. One of the men found me awake and tried to, well, assault me as human males throughout the record of time have done to their own women. I remember him calling me ‘sweetheart,’ telling me to relax and that whatever he was about to do wouldn’t hurt. That was when I knew.” Lorena looked terrified, like I had just cut her favorite clownfish in half._

_“What did you do?”_

_“I grabbed the lamp off of the night stand and beat him until he wasn’t breathing. I saw evidence of another man around; particularly a note that said ‘Jim, went to get food. Be back in a couple hours. –Evan,’ so I grabbed as much water as I could and ran. Well, at first, I ran. It took me about a half an hour to realize that I was stranded in the middle of the desert – the complete opposite of where I belong. I walked for about two days total. I would have stolen their vehicle, but one – I do not know how to drive, and two – the other man had taken it. Throughout those two days I had to rest and ration my water…all of my water was gone by midday of the second day of walking.”_

_“How did you get back to the Oceanside?”_

_“I found a road and walked along it until a car came by. A man picked me up and took me to the nearest beach. My internal compass directed me home from there.”_

_“A man picked you up? Did you tell him what you are?” Her eyes were filled with terror and worry for me that she did not deserve, so I lied._

_“No.”_

* * *

 

Dad’s birthday party was boring, as usual. Mom lectured me about being late as if I were a fifteen-year-old kid coming home from a party on a school night. During the duration of my time there, I tried my best to not think about Adella. I tried to not think of her eyes, her hair, her skin, or even her mere existence; all it has done is drive me stark-raving mad. Throughout the whole drive home, from Portland to Phoenix and every hotel along the way, I listened to Johnny Cash. I needed the time away from those pulses of reality within my being. I needed to just drive and listen. Don’t think, don’t feel (even though it’s really hard to not feel anything when some of his songs are playing), just drive and listen.

I got home around three in the morning to my apartment a couple of days later. I dropped my things at the door and went straight to the bathroom in order to relieve myself of all the soda and water I had been drinking. I go to the bathroom to take a leak, and what do I find? I find Adella, bare, in my bathtub. I stop in my tracks and stare at her. Not at her naked body or the gold strands atop her head; her.

“Hello, Flynn,” she says calmly.

“I never told you my name.” She stares at me, waiting. “I never told you where I live, either. I never told you anything about me.

“I memorized your license plate number and used some connections to figure out your name and address. I’ve had experience in figuring out the human world, as well as how to get what I need.”

“You _didn’t_ memorize my license plate number,” I say in denial. “DY407EN. I told you I would see you again, Flynn. I keep true to my word.” She flashed her big blue eyes at me again and I began to feel lightheaded.

“Can you please just get out of the tub and put some clothes on?” She has legs right now instead of fins, which further endorses my belief that I’m crazy. She steps out of the tub and I’m still surprised that I’m not feeling any sexual attraction at all right now; just a mix of fear, curiosity, confusion, and awe. I bring her back a pair of my pajama pants and a black t-shirt for her to wear.

“Please, sit,” I ask her as I motion toward a recliner in my living room. I go to the kitchen, lean against the fridge and run my hands over my face and through my hair in frustration. I pick her up off the side of a highway, and she has me take her to a beach while I foolishly believe that she’s a mermaid. She messes with my head like that, and when she’s actually gone, she comes back like this, all mystic and beautiful and intriguing. I put my frustration aside and grab her a bottle of water out of my fridge and a cup of coffee for myself, because hell knows it’s going to be a long night.

 

“I bet you’re wondering why I would want to come back.”


End file.
